Nakatakda
|english_title: =The Appointed |date_aired: = March 1, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaNakatakda |RPrev = Balik Encantadia |RNext = Balak |image1 = File:EP163screenshot.jpg }} The Appointed is the 163rd episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaNakatakda. Plot Summary In the Land of the Punjabwes As Ariana fell down to the ground after being impaled by Hera Andora, her brother Azulan struggled from his captors and went to approach his sister. Grieving for what happened, Azulan saw his younger sister gasping for breath, dying slowly, and calling his name. After a few moments, Ariana finally succumbed from her wound and finally passed away. Azulan, in so much anger, shouter her name and proceeded to attack the Etherians, but Asval easily defeated him and knocked him unconscious. Andora then commanded all of them to finally leave the village, which they did, leaving all the women and children of Punjabwe, including the lifeless body of Ariana. After the enemies left, the other women and the Babaylan approached Ariana's body. They told the priestess that she is already been dead. She checked her pulse and confirmed it. The Babaylan then stood up and prayed to the Bathalang Emre to bless Ariana and take her body back to Devas. As they were praying, the Ivtre (soul) of the former Hara Amihan finally arrived to Encantadia and has seen its new body to unite with. It reached the body of Ariana and it finally goes through her. Moments later, Ariana suddenly opened her eyes, resurrected and ultimately fused with Amihan's Ivtre. Ariana rose up from where she was lying and asked about what happened to her. The other women, including the Babaylan, informed her that she lived again and that she now has an extraordinary power. The priestess prayed again and the other women bowed to her. She asked them to stand up and help her with her wounds because it could kill her, but the Babaylan replied that she already died, and now she was resurrected. After confirming it if it is true, she was told that what happened to her does not always happen, for very few people experience being with the living again after dying, and therefore, Ariana should be a Babaylan like her. Moments later, the symbol of the Brilyante ng Hangin arrived where Ariana and the others are. As they all look upon the symbol, the Babaylan said that this is not an ordinary day, for many miracles and strange events had happened. It approached Ariana, and she tried to send it away. The symbol then went straight to her and passed to her left arm. Shouting in pain, the symbol also made a mark on Ariana just like what the other symbols did to Luna and Paopao. Ariana questioned the symbol in her arm and why did it went through her. The Babaylan then told her that it was the symbol of the Air Gem, and she does not know why did it passed to her. She then gave her advice to make her way to Lireo to answer her questions. Ariana then said that she will not go there until he saves his brother Azulan and the others that were captured. She then asked if someone will help her to fight, but the other women declined, for they have no match against the enemies. Determined, Ariana then decided that she must find a way to save them all. She proceeded back to her home and wore her armor, took a shooting weapon, and finally left the village to chase the enemies that took Azulan and the other men of Punjabwe. As she leaves, the Babaylan realized that Ariana might be the first woman warrior of their tribe. In Devas As Ariana's rebirth occurred, they were being watched by the Bathalang Emre and Ades. She then wondered why Ariana was the one chosen by Amihan's Ivtre, since she was only an ordinary being. Emre thought otherwise, because Amihan is not the only one that will choose her. They watched her again as the symbol of the Brilyante ng Hangin chosed Ariana as its new keeper. Ades finaly realized that the Punjabwean is a special Encantada. In the Forest As Ariana traveled through the forest, the new Etherian soldiers commanded the captives to greet their new leaders (Hera Andora, Asval, Amarro, and LilaSari). Amarro then declared that the number of beings they captured is still not enough for the new army of Etheria and Asval also suggested that they need to find more allies. Meanwhile, Azulan and Rehav Manik were still trying to escape from their clutches, but they were once again caught by the Mashnas of Etheria. After being caught, Amarro suggested to Andora to use her power to calm down the two Punjabwes because they are causing too much trouble. The Heran then replied that there is a limitation for her power, and only Hara Avria can use her powers at will to anyone at anytime. As the leaders were distracted by what is happening, the captured Hathor soldiers tried to escape their captors, which Amarro and Asval chased. After the enemies split up to find the escaped captives, Azulan and Manik found an opportunity to fight against the remaining enemies. Manik ran but Azulan was apprehended again by LilaSari. Andora determined that if she cannot control the Punjabwe, therefore he must die. Ariana finally arrived to where the commotion was happening, and using her shooting weapon, she fired a shot against Andora and LilaSari, who both fell onto their knees. She again fired another to make them escape, leaving Azulan alone. After the two Etherians retreated, Ariana approached her brother, who was very surprised that she was alive and well. Manik meanwhile, was able to remove his binding and tried to fight the Etherian soldiers, but he was met by Amarro. Asking for respect as a Rehav, he attacked the Etherian general and they fought each other. Asval eventually arrived and helped Amarro, and that abled them to defeat Manik. After escaping, Hera Andora wondered who fired the shot from the weapon. As they approach Azulan once again, they found out that it was Ariana. This surprised Andora, because she was sure that she killed her back in the land of the Punjabwes. As they were about to kill her again now along with her brother, a sword blocked Andora and LilaSari's weapons. It was Sang'gre Alena, who has returned from Adamya. She then used the power of her Brilyante to defend the Punjabwes. Ariana stared at Alena, and the Sang'gre did the same to her, telling them to escape now. Alena then confronted LilaSari, and asked her why she was attacking those beings and why do they have many captives. In turn, LilaSari was surprised and asked Alena of how she had known her. Andora was about to stop Alena, whom she thought as Agane. She denied it to the Sang'gre, and commanded her ally to kill the Diwata. They both attacked Alena, and later on she was beaten by LilaSari. As she was about to attack again, Alena was controlled by Andora's power, making her halt her attack and command the Sang'gre at will. The Heran once again commanded LilaSari to slay Alena. After looking at her more, LilaSari felt like she remembered something, like she had seen the Diwata before. Meanwhile, as they were escaping, Ariana felt that they should help the Diwata who saved them, so Azulan fired another shot from his weapon, which causes Andora to lose her control over the Sang'gre. This made Alena escape from the Heran's power, and she finally used the power of her voice to drive Andora and LilaSari away. The Lirean soldier that was with Alena reported to her that he had seen Asval accompanying captives. Feeling confused, she realized that more trouble has come to Encantadia, and she must now return to Lireo. As they leave, the Sang'gre once again locked eyes with Ariana, who finally escaped along with her brother, wondering who is that Encantada. As the Etherians rounded up the captives, Paopao was seen hiding behind the trees, watching them. Manik, along with Amarro and Asval also arrived. Andora and LilaSari soon followed as well. They finally decided to leave as Paopao came out from his hiding place, realizing that there is still trouble in Encantadia and nothing has changed since he was gone. After reflecting on what he saw, he continues to find his way back to Lireo. In Lireo In the Sang'gres' room, Sang'gre Lira and Sang'gre Mira were killing time by playing 'Tic-Tac-Toe' (a human game), when Hara Pirena suddenly came to their room and visited them. She asked them why are they locking themselves in there, to which the two answered that they are grounded, and that the Hara of Lireo told them not to come out until they are commanded to do so. The Hara of Hathoria then explained to them that they only did this to make them reflect about what they have done wrong and not to do it again. Pirena also advised them to use their thinking thoroughly before making a big step and to make sure that they will succeed and not bring themselves to any shame. She is only being concerned to the two Sang'gres, especially when Cassiopea finally return to Lireo along with the new saviors of Encantadia. Pirena also does not want them to be defeated by anyone, whether they are an ally or an enemy. Inside the palace, the leaders of Encantadia were walking when suddenly Hara Danaya stopped and felt something. In bewilderment, she uttered the name of the former Hara of Lireo. This made Rama Ybrahim wonder why Danaya has said the name of Amihan. She then said that it may sound weird, but she felt the Hara's presence, and that she thinks that Amihan has finally returned to Encantadia. The Rama then replied that he hopes that what Danaya was talking about is true. Muros, however told them that it is impossible since it has been a long time since Hara Amihan passed away. Danaya then made certain that she really felt the former Hara's presence, but Mashna-de Mayca suggested that it maybe just her own imagination playing tricks on her. They then proceeded to the hall to meet the whole army of Lireo, Sapiro, and Hathoria. Meanwhile, not far away from where they are, the Hara of Etheria, Hara Avria was closely watching on them. She then disguised herself as Hara Danaya to fool the soldiers guarding the palace. As the Diwatas and the Rama of Sapiro reached the hall where the armies were, Ybrahim asked if their numbers are enough. Muros said that those are the only the first batch, and the other ones are inside the palace. The Mashna also keeps changing the guards for more protection to make sure that anyone who attacks Lireo will face the wrath of the army of all three kingdoms of Encantadia. Hara Danaya also commanded them all to report any activity that they will see, so that the enemies will not get the advantage against them. She then thought of Avria, and Danaya wants to find out what is she up to. Back in the palace, Avria still disguised as Danaya were met by the two young Sang'gres. Not knowing that it was the enemy, Lira and Mira promised to their Ashti that they will not do the things that they did in Etheria again. Avria agreed to them, noting that the beings there, especially their Hara (herself) is more powerful than them. Mira then told the Hara that if they are going to receive punishment, they will take it without any resentment but the disguising Hara made them sure that she has no intention of punishing them. As the two embraced their aunt, Avria felt discomfort. After Lira and Mira left, Hara Avria then decided that she must once again try to take the Brilyantes from the Diwatas. Avria now went to the treasure room, where the Brlyantes are kept. She wondered why there is nothing left but the Brilyante ng Hangin. She did not care anymore, since a Brilyante would be enough for her to use, so she decided to finally take the Air gem. However, the Brilyante would not follow her and fall into her hands. Frustrated, Avria changed back to her normal appearance, and used her staff to find out what the Diwatas did to protect the Brilyantes from their enemies. The staff then showed of how the Sang'gres and the Rama of Sapiro used their power to command each gem to not fall into the hands of anyone who tries to steal it, except for the beings who will be the next rightful keepers of the Brilyantes. Back inside the palace, Muros showed to the Hara of Lireo the other batch of army of the three kingdoms. After overseeing them, she decided to return in her throne room, and commanded Muros to tell Rama Ybrahim that a meeting will take place at the council room. As she left, Lira and Mira came, and they asked Mashna Mayca where Ybrahim was, and was told about the information. Curious, Lira felt something that is not right. They just talked to their Ashti in the throne room and now she was quickly in another room. Lira and Mira eventually realized that maybe, someone must have infiltrated the palace, and who they talked to earlier was not the real Danaya. The two Sang'gres proceeded to go to the treasure room and they found that the Brilyante ng Hangin is still there. They thought that the imposter may not have come there yet, or maybe she already went there but could not take the Brilyante. Mira then asked Lira to find the Encantada who is pretending to be their Ashti. They soon reached the throne room, to where they find the real Hara Danaya. Still suspicious, Lira and Mira wielded their sword and powers against her, declaring that she was the imposter they were trying to chase all along. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 33